Inside the integrated circuit, all components are mainly connected with the metallic conductors. With the development of integrated circuit technology, the density of interconnected lines in the chips is increasing, and the width and spacing between the interconnected lines are decreasing, so the parasitic effect generated from interconnection resistance (R) and capacitance (C) is becoming more and more obvious. In order to reduce the delay of interconnection RC and improve the chip performance, the material with low dielectric constant (k) is continuously presented and adopted to become the main development trend.
The method to prepare the low dielectric constant thin film layer includes the plasma enhanced chemical vapor deposition (PECVD) and spin-coating. And the PECVD has the features of even thin film and low cost, so it's widely applied in the semi-conductor industry.
Among the materials used to prepare the low dielectric constant, the organosilane or organosilicone has the simple chemical synthesis and low cost and its storage and transportation is easier in relation to the gas, so it's widely used as the liquid source to prepare the low dielectric constant material and the chemical composition of the thin film material prepared from this liquid source could be simply expressed as SiCOH and the siloxane bond between the molecules form the large scale of cage structure. It's very difficult to use the common single liquid source to control its dielectric constant value conveniently and precisely and it's difficult to synthesize the liquid source with high C/Si ratio, so it's difficult to make the large-scale production.